


Carry On: Dungeons and a Dragon ((DISCONTINUED))

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Dark Creatures, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: I, Tyrannus Basil Grim-Pitch, have discovered something extraordinary in an old dungeon under one of the castles in the United Kingdom. With the help of Penelope Bunce and Agatha Wellbelove, two girls I went to Watford with, I discovered a creature. A powerful being, half human-half dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Carry On AU where Simon Snow is half dragon and half magic, but didn’t get sent to Watford. The Mage is still the Headmaster and the villain of the tale. Natasha Grimm Pitch was, but died trying to protect the dragons from the Mage. Lucy Salisbury is also alive and is a dragon, only Penny’s mother knows of her and Simon. No Humdrum, but a lot of dark creatures. Baz is a dragon nerd. Also, everyone in Baz’s year graduated. No, this isn’t like the anime or game Dungeons and Dragons. I’m just borrowing the name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What breed of human is he? Are there different breeds of human? Is he the only of his kind? Can he speak English? Are the wings and tail real or are they made of magic? How can he use magic without saying a word? Can he breathe fire like a normal dragon? Were one of his parents a dragon? Where did he come from? How long has he been down there? How can he look so healthy after behind down in the dark for so long? Who put him down there?

## Baz

 

       I spin my wrist, a ball of fire floating above my palm.

 

“Jesus Baz, your flammable.”

 

“So is everything else, Bunce.”

 

She pushes her glasses back up her nose and continues to follow me through the catacombs, Wellbelove close behind.

 

“I don’t like it down here, feels like death,” she complains.

 

“It shouldn’t,” Bunce informs, “this is probably the one catacomb, in all of London, that has no bones or dead bodies.”

 

“Looks more like tunnels and chambers anyway,” I add, moving my fire hand close to the wall.

 

“What,” Bunce asks as she looks too.

 

“Those look like scratch marks.”

 

“Yeah…does someone have something down here.”

 

“Can we go now,” Wellbelove asks, gripping the ends of her sweater. I and Bunce look at her then continue deeper through the halls, she following like a lost puppy. I don’t know why I asked for her help, of all people. She’s a coward when it comes to stuff like this, useless. She was actually interested at first, hard to believe. I didn’t ask for her help first; I went to Bunce who suggested Wellbelove come along.

 

“Guys I heard something,” she gasps, clinging to Bunce. The two are kind of best friends, I guess.

 

“I know,” Bunce says, I walking a head of the both of them. I reach in my pocket as my fire goes out and I walk closer into the chamber the noise came from, Bunce close behind. My wand’s in my pocket.

 

“What do you think it is?”

 

“Sounds like an animal clawing,” I say as I reach for the torn curtains, pulling them down. The three of us gasp at what our eyes were greeted by. Red and black dragon wings coming out the back of a young man around our age, a tail coming out just above his ass crack. He doesn’t seem to have notice us because he closes his eyes and his magic fills the room. So much magic…all coming from this _thing_.

 

As soon as his eyes opens, a deer appears through sparkles. The creature licks his lips then pounces on the deer, digging his sharp teeth into its neck.

 

“What…is he,” Bunce whispers to me, I’m confused like she is. She holds her hand out, “Want me to cast a sleeping spell on it and take it to your place?”

 

“Hell. Yes.”

 

“Hell no,” Agatha shouts, covering her mouth as the creature looks at us. Before anyone did anything, Bunce uses a **_“Early to bed, early to rise”_** sleeping spell. The boy wobbles then fall on his side, snoring as he slept.

 

## Agatha

 

       I never should have shown interest, now I have to help them smuggle an unknown thing out of this hell.

 

Baz is carrying the thing bridal style as I and Penny take the lead and rush outside, readying the car.

 

“We have to hurry,” Penny says as she opens the back seat door, Baz gently laying the thing down.

 

“I have no idea when he’ll wake up.”

 

~

 

       I turn on the warm water and let the tub fill, Baz bring the naked creature into his washroom. This thing’s covered in dirt and was only wearing cloth around his privates. He is indeed a boy.

 

“Is the water ready,” Baz asks. I nod then move out the way, he slowly lowering the creature into the water. Some of the dirt on his body flows with the water.

 

“Get me some soap out my dresser and a wash cloth, I’ll cast another sleeping spell to make sure he stays a sleepy.”

 

## Baz

 

       I hesitate to dip the wash cloth in the water, it now infested with dust and dirt. How the bloody am I to wash him if the bath water’s dirty too?

 

I empty out the tub then turn on the shower, wetting the wash cloth then lathering it in soap. I touch the boy’s body lightly and scrub, making sure to wash everywhere. I get nervous when I get between his legs, pretending I didn’t hear him whimper softly as I washed. After I washed his body, I reach for the shampoo. As the shower water rinses the soap, I squeeze the entire bottle of shampoo in the boy’s long, curly hair. I then wash it, scratching his scalp. As I scratch, his tail sways happily. I forgot to wash his wings and tail. I’ll do that after I finish his hair.

 

~

 

       Finally done.

 

I turn the shower off then grab a towel lifting the boy out the tub and carrying him into my room. Bunce has already laid towels down on the blankets and is sitting next to the bed, ready to assist. I lay the boy down, “I’ll go find an outfit, you dry him off.”

 

She nods then catches the towel I toss her.

 

## Penelope

 

       What breed of human is he? Are there different breeds of human? Is he the only of his kind? Can he speak English? Are the wings and tail real or are they made of magic? How can he use magic without saying a word? Can he breathe fire like a normal dragon? Were one of his parents a dragon? Where did he come from? How long has he been down there? How can he look so healthy after behind down in the dark for so long? Who put him down there?

 

So many questions that won’t able to asks until the sleeping spells wear off. I have to take Agatha to her house and then I have to visit my parents.

 

## Baz

 

       When I reenter my bedroom, Bunce is gone. She did say she was visiting her parents, no clue she meant today.

 

I sigh then approach the sleeping dragon boy. I found an old sweater for him to wear, all my pants wouldn’t fit and yes I did try.

 

I slowly lift his head and pull the sweater down, slowly putting his arms in. I slowly turn him over then rip two holes in the back, pulling his wings through. I grab the pair of the smallest underwear in my house (Bunce’s, she spent the night once to help do research on the old tunnels and no I didn’t take them, she forgot them), pulling them up. Perfect fit…after I move the back down a bit for the tail to be free.

 

Blood tricks from my nose as I stare at the boy. Shocking I can have perverted nose bleeds, I usually only have enough blood to blush. Yes, I’m a vampire, but I don’t go around draining people. I hunt game and drain them.

 

The dragon boy whimpers then jump out of his sleep, his eyes meeting mine. Plain blue eyes with cat like pupils.

 

He starts to yip like a puppy, backing away from me on all fours. How long has he been down there?

 

“Calm down, you twat. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

I’m not going to treat him like he can’t understand me, either he does or he doesn’t.

 

He blinks then tilts his head, loosening up. He sniffs then looks at the baggy sweater he’s wearing, lifting the ends to look at the heart printed underwear. He sniffs the sweater again then prances over to me, sniffing.

 

“Baz,” he says, the most adorable look on his face.

 

“You can speak?”

 

He yips again, I groaning.

 

“You sniffed me and knew who I was…can you find out people’s names by sniffing them.”

 

He nods, grinning. At least he can understand me.

 

I cross my arms, “Who are you?”

 

“S…Simon Sn-Snow.”

 

“I can tell I’ll have to teach you words and the alphabet. How you have magic is a mystery.”

 

He yips happily then starts to hover, his wings flapping lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pull back,” Baz says, gripping my wrist.
> 
> “Why,” I ask, still looking up at the planet. He sighs then takes my hands off his cheeks, the room returning and the stars disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out how to bring my Word Documents here....I am pleased with life.  
> Also, I know I said I was going to save the editing for after this fanfiction's done, but now that I know how to do things, I want to fix it now. I'm doing the same to my other fanfictions as well.

## Simon

       I was never taught how to speak; I was only taught how to live. My mother, Lucy, is just like me. Her wings are bigger than mine though and she can actually turn into a huge dragon. Due to my father being a mage, I can’t. My mother doesn’t know how to speak either, she only pointed and demonstrated. I learned how to watch and observe her.

For years, we lived among dragons. They accepted and loved us, even helped my mother raise me.

I got separated as a kid, we got attacked by the Mage…David…my father. Mum told me, well, showed me that my dad is a bad man, his ambitions clouded his mind. He found me and kept me in the catacomb, using magic to hide my scent from dragons and my mother. How this mage, Baz, found me is a mystery, but I thank him for freeing me. He even gave me proper clothing…minus the pants.

 

## Baz

 

       Snow plops down on my couch, the cushion foreign to him. He moves around on it a little then bounces, yipping happily.

 

“Cut it out,” I say, “adorable as this is, I don’t want to fix the cushions.”

 

He pouts then closes his eyes, his hair getting shorter. He rakes his hand through his curls then grins, flying off the couch and towards me. I catch him my arms, “I’ll take this as a thank you. I’ll have to teach you how to speak quickly, Bunce is coming back in a week.”

 

I’m a smart guy, I’m positive I can teach him to speak.

 

I lead Snow into my small study, sitting him down on the rug. I grab a dictionary then walk towards him, sitting down. The house I live in has about two bedrooms (one I turned into a study) and one bathroom. There’s a living area and a small kitchen.

 

“This is a dictionary and dictionaries are books. Books are what fill my shelves and what people read.”

 

## Simon

 

       I know what books are.

 

##  Baz

 

       I hand him the dictionary and he opens it properly, I shocked. I blink the shock away, “It has all the words in the world, their meaning and how to pronounce them. Before you get too deep into it though,” I put my hand on the book, “Ae.”

 

Snow tilts his head. I roll my eyes, “Repeat after me. Ae.”

 

“…Ae?”

 

“Be.”

 

“Be?”

 

“Ce.”

 

He yips. I sigh then grab the dictionary, flipping to the back.

 

“Here’s the alphabet and how to pronounce each letter. I want you to start there before saying full sentences.”

 

## Penelope

 

       Time for all my questions to be answered.

 

I knock on Baz’s door then wait for him to answer, the dragon boy opening the door instead. I blink, “Uh….”

 

“Baz told me to get the door,” he says perfectly.

 

“You’re a Brit,” I ask.

 

“I talk this way because that’s how Baz pronounced all the words.”

 

“You…couldn’t talk?”

 

He shakes his head, his curls moving with it. Baz did a good job giving him a bath, his skin is almost golden, his curls a bit darker. Plain blue eyes with cat like irises. He’s full of powerful magic, I can feel it.

 

“Let her in,” Baz calls from his study, the boy stepping out the way.

 

~

 

       “His name is Simon Snow,” Baz explains, handing me a cup of tea. I look at the dragon boy, he in Baz’s study. He’s looking at the different books and magic notebooks, using his wings instead of climbing a ladder.

 

“Simon? That a commoner name."

 

“I know, maybe he’s an orphan from the Normals.”

 

“My mother is Lucy Salisbury,” Simon says from the other room, his eyes in a book. It’s about old mages.

 

“A Salisbury? I heard they all got burned by dragons,” I whisper.

 

“They didn’t. They were shape shifting dragons, they just spread the word that they got killed so every mage in England could forget about them.”

 

Good ears. They’re pointed near the tips.

 

“Why do you say ‘they’ instead of ‘we’,” Baz asks.

 

“I never met my mother’s side of the family or my father’s. She was scared about what they’d do when they saw that I was half mage,” he closes his eyes and books, similar to the ones he was reading, appear around him (landed while I asked about the Salisburys).

 

“Doesn’t have to say a word,” Baz murmurs, “truly incredible.”

 

“Thanks,” Simon says, putting another book down then picking up another.

 

“He hasn’t stopped reading since I taught him how to read old magic,” Baz says as I sip my tea.

 

“He’s extraordinary. Powerful.”

 

“I can channel my magic into others,” he says, flipping the page.

 

I look at Baz and he looks at me. I put my cup down, “You must know what I’m about to say.”

 

He sighs, “Yes and I will report to you when I test it out.”

 

“Good,” I say before standing, “now, I have a Coven meeting to attend while my parents are away.”

 

## Simon

 

       I put each of the books I summoned anywhere I could find an empty space in Baz’s shelves, stacking the rest in corners.

 

“Salisbury,” Baz calls for me.

 

“Don’t. It’s Simon Snow,” I say as I walk out the study.

 

“Where are you,” I ask.

 

“Bedroom.”

 

I hover to his bedroom then sit on his bed, he walking out his bathroom naked. I tilt my head, “Yours is pinker than mine,” I say, he shocked. He quickly grabs a towel, “I didn’t think you’d come in here immediately after I called for you.”

 

“Longer too.”

 

“Snow.”

 

“Also, a little beefier.”

 

“Crowley Snow, stop. Please.”

 

Whatever blood he has in him goes to his pale cheeks. I know he’s a vampire, he smells like blood and death with hints of a bonfire.

 

“Sorry,” I say, “got carried away. I just…never seen anyone’s parts except my own.”

 

“It’s alright,” he says, going into his closet. It’s deep enough for you to walk in and change, but not to stroll. He told me he spelled it that way.

 

“What do you need,” I ask.

 

“I want you to transfer some of your magic into me, like you said you could.”

 

“I wasn’t lying, I did it to dragons all the time.”

 

Baz sighs then steps out his closet, in his night clothes.

 

“I wasn’t saying that you were.”

 

“You were implying.”

 

He sneers at me then shakes his head, walking towards his bed then sitting down. I sigh then lean forward, arching my back. Baz blushes as I cup his cheeks, licking my lips then closing my eyes.

 

“Are you going to kiss me?”

 

“Hush.”

 

I let my magic course through me then out my fingertips, letting it enter into Baz. This shouldn’t hurt him, a normal mage yes, but a vampire mage can handle it.

 

“Holy shit,” he whispers, his eyes wide.

 

“I could recite a poem with this much power.”

 

“Try a nursery rhyme,” I suggest, my eyes still shut. I hear him chuckle then clear his throat, **_“Twinkle, twinkle little star!”_**

 

By the time he gets to the end of the next phrase, the room around us is gone. I slowly open my eyes then gasps as a star fly by my face, another glistening right above my nose. I blink then softly smile, kissing the small ball of gas.

 

**_“Up above the world so high!”_ **

 

More stars surround us, flying by and floating still.

 

“We’re in space.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Baz says, staring at my face. I must have an adorable expression on right now.

 

“I can still breathe and there aren’t any planets.”

 

“Make some,” I say, pushing a bit more magic in him, “please.”

 

He sighs then continues the rhyme, **_“Like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder where you are!”_**

 

Right above is the planet Venus and she’s beautiful, just like the astronomy books said she was. I want to reach up and touch her, but she’s an extremely hot planet. A pure blood dragon could probably handle it.

 

“Pull back,” Baz says, gripping my wrist.

 

“Why,” I ask, still looking up at the planet. He sighs then takes my hands off his cheeks, the room returning and the stars disappearing. I pout softly as I see ceiling, looking at Baz. I huff then get off his bed, walking out his room and back into his study.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Snow, manners.”
> 
> I ignore him and continue to use my hands and stuff my face. I told him I’m a wild animal.

## Baz

 

       It was too much; I cannot compare how I felt with all that magic. It was more than Godly, I will say. I think Snow’s mad at me for taking his hands off my cheeks.

 

I sigh then get off my bed, walking to my study. He’s lying in the middle of the floor with a book about the planets in front of him, the fire the only source of light. He’s using his magic to make the images float above the pages.

 

“Snow.”

 

“Yes,” I hear the sounds of a page moving.

 

“I’m sorry, it was just overwhelming.”

 

“There’s nothing to apologies for. If you’re going out to hunt, then go.”

 

How does he know?

 

“You smell of blood and death, like any other vampire.”

 

“You have a good nose, Snow.”

 

“I’m half dragon.”

 

I ignore his smart remark then sit next to him, “I think I would’ve gone supernova if we kept going.”

 

“I know,” he sighs, “I was never that close to stars before. I tried to fly, but I always ran out of air. I was just excited.”

 

I pat his back.

 

“Sorry about cupping your cheeks, I could’ve held your hands to transfer my magic to you.”

 

“It’s fine,” I blush. He sighs through his nose then closes his eyes a deer appearing from thin air. Snow opens his eyes, “Kill it, quick.”

 

I nod then creep up on it, sinking my fangs in its throat.

 

## Simon

 

       I wait for Baz to drain the deer before I eat it (he didn’t want me to watch, but I did anyway). Before I could dig in, he stops me. I look at him, “What?”

 

“You surely aren’t going to eat it raw.”

 

“I am and will. I have before.”

 

“Let me cook it.”

 

“Why? I’m a wild animal, I like it raw.”

 

He tries hard not to blush, “You…are half wild animal. I’m cooking it.”

 

~

 

       I sit at the table as I wait for Baz to finish cooking the deer meat. This could be a good time to practice breathing fire while no one’s around. I’m embarrassed about it, I feel stupid. I look like I’m just blowing out air because I haven’t learned how to breathe actual fire. Baz is a Grim-Pitch, I’m positive he knows a spell that could let him breath fire like a naturally born dragon. I wonder what happened to Natasha Grimm-Pitch.

 

I sigh then inhale for a while, holding my breath. I force all the air out, small sparks leaving my mouth. That’s new.

 

“What are you doing in there,” Baz asks.

 

“Nothing,” I say, inhaling again. As he walks out the kitchen, I let out my breath. A small fire ball leaves my mouth, Baz easily using his magic to absorb it.

 

“Practicing your fire breathing?”

 

I cough then blush, “No…I mean yes-! I mean no! That was meant for you.”

 

He sets my plate in front of me, shaking his head with a smirk.

 

“I can help you, my mother’s side of the family specializes in fire magic."

  
“I suppose,” I say, stuffing my face.

 

“Snow, manners.”

 

I ignore him and continue to use my hands and stuff my face. I told him I’m a wild animal.

 

## Baz

 

       Wild animal.

 

## Simon

 

       “What ever happened to Natasha Grim-Pitch? My mother said she knew her, but never really talked.”

 

I look from my plate to Baz, sadness all over.

 

“Natasha…my mother…died protecting the dragons. My father told me the last thing she told him was to keep me safe.”

 

“How did you become a vampire?”

 

Baz looks me in the eyes, “I went into the woods, as a child, and got bit. It took my father two days to find me and by then it was too late.”

 

“Damn, I’m sorry.”

 

He shakes his head, “No need to be sorry, Snow. You’re not the one who Changed me.”

 

~

 

       I blink as Baz walks into his backyard with his wand.

 

“The neighbors are gone,” he says, “they won’t be back until tomorrow, I have until then to help you.”

 

“You’re a Grimm-Pitch, your family is known for fire.”

 

He smirks, “Glad you know your superiors.”

 

I growl, “Fuck you."

 

He blinks, “When did you learn that?"

 

“It was in one of your books.”

 

“Never read that one again, you will be the one person in all of London that doesn’t curse.”

 

“I finished the entire series,” I say proudly, Baz pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighs then points his wand at himself, **_“The fire inside you!”_**

 

He inhales then exhales, a small flame leaving his lips.

 

“Wicked.”

 

“Now, you need to relax.”

 

“I am relaxed.”

 

He rolls his eyes, “Seriously Snow. Focus on your core, that’s where your flames are.”

 

He walks next to me then sits down, I sitting too.

 

“In and out,” he says softly, inhaling then exhaling. I close my eyes and do the same, Baz stopping to watch me.

 

“There you go! Now…take deep breath.”

 

I slouch then sit up as I inhale, holding it in.

 

“You can let it out now.”

 

I push out all the air then couch, leaning forward and gripping my throat. Baz touches my back, “Are you okay? Is your throat able to with stand the fire?”

 

I spit up blood, “I don’t think so,” I close my eyes, my neck glowing a light green as I heal it. Once it’s healed, I open my eyes, “I’m half.”

 

“You never thought about spelling your throat to be like a dragon’s?”

 

I shake my head, “I didn’t think I would ever breathe fire. I didn’t think you would take me out of my hiding spot.”

 

## Baz

 

       I raise an eyebrow, “Hiding spot?”

 

“Yeah. The Mage stuck me down there after trying to attack the dragons. He didn’t hurt any of them, but he separated me from my mother and stuck me in the catacombs.”

 

“Why there? He could’ve hid you in the catacombs at Watford.”

 

“Maybe he knew someone would find me.”

 

“I…would hunt for rats down there at night.”

 

“Maybe he knows your vampire.”

 

“Not likely, the rise in the dark creature population kept him extremely busy. Even to this day, he barely knows anyone’s name.”

 

“St-,” Snow’s ears twitches, turning his head towards my neighbor’s backyard. He gets on all fours then pounces over the fence, I quickly getting up.

 

“Snow! Get back over he-!”

 

He flies through the wall, a tall cyclops standing at full height. Snow must’ve bit his arm because he's bleeding.

 

I get my wand out and get ready to cast spells, Snow growling then pouncing on the dark creature again. He sinks his teeth into the cyclops’ neck, it hollowing out in pain. I get ready to help then grunt as I hear someone scream, others looking. They’re Normals.

 

I point my wand at them, **_“There’s nothing to see here,”_** I say at them with magic, **_“Carry on! Forget what you just saw!”_**

 

The Normals continue on with their day as if nothing was going on. Good.

 

I look back at Snow and the Cyclops, the beast ripping Snow off his neck then throwing him into the ground. Snow slowly gets up then hisses at the dark creature, his throat glowing red. He closes his eyes then opens them, inhaling. He flaps his wings then flies in the air, letting his fiery breath out. It was beautiful, it was hot…temperature and sexual wise. His entire eye glows fire blue as he breathes.

 

He stops breathing then slowly lands on the ground, the upper half of the dark creature gone. I slowly walk over to Snow, “You did it.”

 

“Yeah,” he grins, “I did.”

 

“You used your magic for your neck.”

 

“Yeah,” he looks at me, “you want to handle this?”

 

“Sure.”

 

~

 

       Snow had some cuts and bruises, nothing too big. He let me use my magic to heal him, blush on his cheeks with each healing spell I cast.

 

“I felt completely useless back there,” I say, softly chuckling.

 

“If you hadn’t cast those spells on the Normals, I would be in someone’s lab.”

 

“True,” I rub the top of his head, he grinning with a soft giggle. I sigh, “What on earth am I to do with you? Protect you, like my mother did your race? Turn you in to the Mage and accept whatever punishment that comes with it? Or…should I set you free?”

 

Snow moves back from me, “No! Don’t let me free!”

 

“Why?”

 

“The Salisburys…they could find me easily if you let me go. Being around you helps me hide the feel of my magic by fusing it with yours.”

 

“Hey Baz, you-!”

 

I quickly turn around, my aunt standing in my bedroom doorway. Snow’s wings expand as his tail thrashes around, he slowly starting to growl.

 

“Fiona,” I say, patting Snow on the head to calm him down.

 

“Who is…what is he,” she asks, examining his dragon like features.

 

“My name is Simon Snow,” he says calmly, I removing my hand from his hair.

 

“May I speak with my nephew for a minute?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your mother knew the Salisburys, I did too. They and the Pitches are family friends.”
> 
> “Maybe asking someone in the Old Family could help me learn more about Snow.”
> 
> “Maybe you could learn more about him by asking him.”

## Simon

 

       Baz told me to wait in his study as he and his aunt, Fiona, talked in his bed room. I guess I could reread some books on dragons while I wait.

 

## Baz

 

       “He’s half mage and half dragon. His mother is a Salisbury.”

 

“The shapeshifting dragons? I thought they all burned.”

 

“Snow says it was a lie, they told everyone that so they could stay hidden.”

 

Fiona plops on my bed, “That’s smart, mages were planning to hunt them down. I wonder who told them.”

 

“Mom, probably. She adored them.”

 

She nods, smiling softly.

 

“Your mother knew the Salisburys, I did too. They and the Pitches are family friends.”

 

“Maybe asking someone in the Old Family could help me learn more about Snow.”

 

“Maybe you could learn more about him by asking him.”

 

~

 

       I find Snow in my study, his gaze fixated on the fireplace.

 

“Snow.”

 

He blinks then looks to me, “Baz.”

 

I sit next to him, “So. The Mage put you in the catacomb?”

 

He looks at the fire, sadness in his blue eyes.

 

“My father…mum told me not to trust mages because she thought they were all like him. Wait until she meets you.”

 

“Simon, if there’s something on your mind.”

 

## Simon

 

       There’s a lot on my mind. The main thing is the thought of me kissing Baz. How would his lips taste? Would they taste like stale blood or something sweet?

 

I sighs through my nose as I bite my bottom lip, closing my eyes.

 

“What’s with the look,” Baz asks me, poking my nose. I blush, “Don’t poke my nose.”

 

“What are you going to do about it?”

 

I growl lowly, smoke flowing from my nose. He sneers, “Just because you’ve learned to breathe fire, doesn’t mean you can threaten me with it.”

 

I blow smoke at him then stand, walking away.

 

## Baz

 

       I wonder why he was blushing. Ah, I forgot to ask my questions.

 

“Snow,” I say as I stand up.

 

“Yes,” he coos before plopping on the couch. I sit next to him, “Will you tell be about your childhood? Before the Mage.”

 

He hugs his knees to his chest, “It’s boring.”

 

I lean back into the couch cushions. Snow huffs then stands up, walking towards my telly. He sits next to it then gently touches it, closing his eyes. Seconds later, the screen turns on and I see a woman. She looks just like Snow, but her wings are bigger. The sounds of other dragons and nature flow from the television. The woman looks at the telly then points at the field in front her, the camera turning. The camera must be Snow as a child, the screen sometimes goes black due to him blinking.

There are dragons all over, some breathing fire while others relax in ponds and rivers. Some are enormous and others microscopic. I’m only able to see them because Snow is.

 

Snow turns to his mother, she now in her dragon form and laying on her belly, looking out onto the field of dragons. The scene changes to a cave, Lucy standing next to a dragon as they look in the nest. Cracked eggs are there, whelps ready to be born. As the first one hatches, an explosion occurs behind them. Lucy turns to Snow and pushes him down, hurrying outside. The dragon maneuvers her eggs on her back then hurries out the cave, Snow wrapped in her tail. Through Snow’s eyes I see the destruction, the chaos, the abuse that the Mage causes the dragons. Lucy’s in her dragon form, her and older dragons using their powers to try and hold the Mage. The scene changes to Snow staring into the eyes of the Mage, he staring right back.

 

“Who are you, boy? A shapeshifter, fire breather?”

 

Snow doesn’t answer, instead he yips. The Mage shakes his head, “You look like Lucy, too much like Lucy…and a bit like me.”

 

A twisted smirk grows on his face, “You’re coming with me, boy.”

 

There’s a scene where the Mage is dragging Snow then when he throws him into the catacomb. The screen goes blank for a minute before a scene appears. It’s when I, Wellbelove and Bunce first found Snow. I remember this, all of this. It happened weeks ago.

 

He lets the scene play until Bunce casts the sleeping spell, slowly moving his hand from the telly.

 

“And that was my life until now,” he says, crossing his arms.

 

“Okay,” I blink, “that wasn’t all of your childhood though.”

 

“I know,” he says before standing up, “someone’s at the door, by the way.”

 

## Simon

 

       I know that smell from anywhere. It’s magic, of course, but the Mage’s magic. David has powerful magic; it smells like burning metal. I honestly hate it.

 

“Tyrannus,” David’s voice calmly says from the living room, Baz with him. I peep from around the corner, they standing at the front door.

 

“Mage,” Baz says as he bows his head politely then picks it up, “what brings you to my home?”

 

“I was wondering if you could come back and give a speech at the Coven meeting in the next two days, I’m positive a speech from someone of Pitch blood will inspire everyone to aid me in finding the dragons.”

 

“Why do you need to find dragons,” Baz asks, hints of anger in his voice.

 

“I’m looking for the Salisburys; I’ve heard from…sources that they’re still alive.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t aid you.”

 

“Ah, I see. Is your father or mother at their home?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure one of them can help you.

 

I fighting back growls, my tail thrashing low to the ground. I want to kill him, pounce on him as my teeth sink into his throat. I wonder how Baz would react to that, would he help me burn the body or would he turn me in.

When I was little, I saw Natasha Grimm-Pitch. I didn’t show that to Baz because I was scared at how he’d react to it.

 

“The Mage at the door,” a female’s voice asks. I blink then look to Baz’s bed, his aunt sitting there.

 

“I was about to leave too,” she sighs.

 

“You’ve been in here the entire time?”

 

She nods, “Baz told me I could stay as long as I want. What does the Mage want, you?”

 

I shake my head, “He wanted Baz to give a speech at the Coven meeting. I think he knowns I’m in here.”

 

“I saw your memory.”

 

“I put it on the telly.”

 

She sighs, “All that power. Too bad you’re not a Grimm-Pitch.”

 

“Do the Grimm and the Pitches like the Mage?”

 

She scoffs, “Fuck no, in fact, we’re against him. I think he’s the one who killed Tasha.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Baz’s mum,” she lays back, “I think he did it, she was the one who protected the dragons. She knew of his relationship with one, your mother. She called it beautiful, I called it weird. It still is.”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” I lean against the wall as I cross my arms, “I’ve never in a relationship.”

 

“Never wanted to get in a female dragon’s pu-!"

 

“Fiona,” Baz warns, walking next to me. She rolls her eyes then gets up, “I’ve overstayed my welcome. I’ll be spelling Simon some clothes so he’ll have pants to wear. Proper underwear too.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I was going to do that,” Baz mumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon,” I shout, quickly walking around the park. I tell people that I lost my dog and is currently in search of him. I told them he’s a Golden Retriever with plain blue eyes. A fitting description of him.

## Baz

 

       The clothes Fiona sent Snow are a perfect fit, I think she spelled them to have places for his wings and tail to go.

 

Snow huffs, “I don’t need a wand.”

 

“Yes you do. You’re a mage.”

 

“Half mage,” he growls as he stands up, walking out my room.

 

“Snow-!”

 

“And I’m sick,” he turns to face me, “of seeing this house! I want to go out and adventure! I want to see the human world!”

 

“Not with those wings and tail,” I mumble, sighing, "Alright. Let’s take a little fieldtrip to the mall.”

 

He nods happily, moving out the way before my wand could touch him.

 

“What are you planning,” he asks, the head of his tail twitching side to side. Does he think I’m about to play with him? He isn't a dog, he's dragon.

 

“You can’t go anywhere looking like that, someone would surely put you in a lab.”

 

“I could say I’m in a circus, the flying act!”

 

I roll my eyes, **_“Now you see me,”_** I tap his wings and tail, **_“now you don’t.”_**

 

Snow’s dragon features slowly turn invisible, “There,” I smirk, “now we can leave.”

 

“But I have holes in my clothes,” Snow says as he turns around. I forgot about those.

 

“It’s fine, people wear clothes like this all the time. Now, I didn’t get rid of your dragon parts, they’re just invisible to normal eyes. No flying or hovering, you have to walk.”

 

“That's boring,” he mumbles, following me to the door. I stop walking, Snow walking into me. He huffs, “What?”

 

“Shoes,” I turn to him, “you don’t have socks or shoes.”

 

He rolls he eyes, “And?”

 

“You’ll need them, you wild animal.”

 

“I don’t know my size.”

 

I sigh, “Alright.”

 

Snow watches me as I walk towards the couch, sitting down and taking one of my shoes and socks off. He joins me on the couch curiously, “The hell are you doing?”

 

“We’re about to find out your size, lift your leg.”

 

He does and I put my foot on his, aligning our heels.

 

“My shoes can fit you, they might be a little roomy though.”

 

## Simon

 

       His foot’s on mine, we’re touching. Yes, I know we’ve touched before, but that was before he made my heart flutter. My mum never taught me about love. I read it in a book out of Baz’s library. It said that you’ll feel happy around that person and they’ll make you blush whenever you touch them or they make you want to act different to impress them. I don’t want to act different to impress, but he does make me blush sometimes…he also makes me happy. A little.

 

~

 

We’re now at the park, I fighting the urge to hover and fly around. There’s so much space here and it’s been too long since I had the chance to spread my wings fully.

 

“Hang in there,” Baz coos as he pats my shoulder, we walking side by side. I get ready to say something, but stop. I sniff the air as I stop walking, Baz not noticing I’m not with him anymore. There’s a smell of mud and sewer water in the air, it could be numpties. Mum did show me some numpty caves and caverns, the smell similar to now.

 

Though no one can see it, my tail’s thrashing around. I think it hit a couple of people walking by. 

 

I slowly creep towards the source of the smell, the woods soon visible. I tilt my head then touches one of the trees, looking around before walking in.

 

## Baz

 

       Crowley, I hope Snow isn’t flying around and scaring people. I should’ve noticed him missing before now…fucking Snow.

 

“Simon,” I shout, quickly walking around the park. I tell people that I lost my dog and is currently in search of him. I told them he’s a Golden Retriever with plain blue eyes. A fitting description of him.

 

I stop walking when a forest comes in view, my eyes widening then running towards it. I can feel his magic, what the hell is he up to?

 

I move pass a tree then ducks down as a fire ball zooms over me. Snow’s here.

 

I get up then run in the direction the fire ball came from, finding Snow surrounded by goblins. Goblins are these handsome motherfuckers that are currently competing with each other to see who’ll become the new king. I think killing unusual things are extra points.

 

My eyes dash around the area and notice an old numpty cave, rolling my eyes. He must’ve smelled it and got curious, I doubt he’s seen a numpty before. They don’t like being out in the open much.

 

I take my wand out and points the tip at Snow, **_“Now you see me, now you don’t!”_**

 

He yips nervously as he starts to disappear, the goblins looking for the one who casted the spell. I tap my wand, gently, against a branch next to me as I think of the next spell, “Alright,” I let out a breath then points my wand to where Snow was standing, **_“To me, dragon one!”_**

 

I hear feet rustling in the fallen leaves then the grass, stopping in front me. I feel in front me then finds something that feels like hair, **_“Sometimes you must disappear to reappear,”_** I say as I tap the top of the head, Snow soon appearing in front me.

 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve said something before walking off.”

 

“You’re just like a dog, it can’t be helped.”

 

“I’m a dragon, not a dog.”

 

“I doubt that sometimes. Come on,” I take his hand in mine, “I’m in the mood for coffee, there’s a shop nearby we can try.”

 

## Simon

 

       His hand is cold against mine, I bet he’s cold all over. I think Vampires can get warm, but only if they get enough blood in their belly. I wonder if skin contact can also help him warm up, like hugging or cuddling.

 

I squeeze his hand softly as I close my eyes, my hand glowing and orange-red color.

 

“I’m not cold,” Baz says, “ah, before I forget.”

 

He lets go of my hand then turns to face me, saying a spell as he taps his wand on my wings and tail. He smiles, “Can’t have one seeing those. Come on, we’re almost out the woods.”


End file.
